prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaryllis Wilkes
Amaryllis Wilkes is the daughter of the infamous Death Eater Lord Erasmus Wilkes, also known as “the Toymaker." She is Sorted into Slytherin during Harry and Jim Potter's second year. Biography Family Lineage Amy is descended from the House of Wilkes through her father, Lord Erasmus Wilkes, an infamous Death Eater. House Wilkes is an Ancient and Noble House that came to England sometime in the 5th or 6th century, along with 16 other notable Roman wizarding families of the time. Though they are not a member of the Sacred 28, the Wilkes family has held a Wizengamot seat since its inception in the late 11th century. However, as the Wilkes family is patrilineal and lacks a current male heir, the Wilkes Seat is currently not in use, and the family is considered dormant. Prior to the first war against Lord Voldemort, House Wilkes had a strong relationship with other powerful Wizengamot Houses, including House Malfoy. At one point, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were even set to be named godparents to Erasmus's unborn child. However, after his exposure as a Death Eater, the Malfoys ended their association with the Wilkes family, shifting their various responsibilities to House Wilkes onto their vassal families instead. Early Life Amy's father, the infamous Death Eater Erasmus "the Toymaker" Wilkes, was killed by Aurors before Amy was born, leading to the arrest of his wife, Linnea. Because Linnea was two months pregnant when she was captured, she was held in a Ministry holding cell until she could give birth. After her birth in 1981, Amy was named by her mother before being handed over to the Malfoys' vassals, Lord and Lady Goyle of House Goyle. After Amy's birth, her mother Linnea was taken to Azkaban, where she died one week before Amy's first birthday. Though the Goyles never actively abused Amy, her upbringing in Goyle Manor was largely one of indifference and neglect. She was raised by a house elf in a small bedroom in the children's wing of the house, with only some dolls and books for company. The only solace in her isolated childhood was her friendship with the Goyle Heir, Gregory Jr. As a result of her upbringing, Amy became an introvert, keeping to herself rather than interacting with other children. Book 1 - Prince of Slytherin Amy was not introduced to the series until the second book, Harry Potter and the Secret Enemy. Book 2 - The Secret Enemy Amy arrives for Hogwarts and is Sorted into Slytherin, where her initial shyness and her father's reputation lead her to clash with her Housemates. However, she is able to overcome the stigma of her family name, and becomes good friends with her Housemates, Ginny Weasley and Astoria Greengrass. Meanwhile, her foster brother, Gregory Goyle, Jr., reveals her family's patrilineal history to Harry in an effort to protect her from an arranged marriage with Tiberius Nott. On Halloween Eve, she, Ginny, Astoria and Luna Lovegood attend Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's Deathday Party, but the three Slytherins leave early, accidentally discovering the petrified Mrs. Norris on their way back to the Halloween Feast. However, they are quickly cleared of involvement by Albus Dumbledore. In early August, Amy helps manipulate Jim Potter into participating in a borderline Dark Arts group lead by Cassius Warrington, Miranda Bonnevie, Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole. Though she initially appears to be a willing participant in their attempt to blackmail Jim, she uses her involvement to barter for protection from bullying for her and Ginny, while selling information about the group to her friends on the side. In May, when the staff are petrified, leaving the school defenseless, she hunts for the Chamber of Secrets with Ginny, Jim, and Harry Potter. While they battle the Basilisk and the possessed Ron Weasley, Amy alerts the Aurors to reopen the investigation into Myrtle Warren's death, which eventually allows them to enter the castle and rescue the staff from petrification. Book 3 - The Death-Eater Menace Ongoing. Physical Appearance Amy is described as a skinny girl with stringy brown hair, often worn down to cover her face, and cold grey eyes. Personality & Traits Amy is initially characterized by her antisociality and coldness towards others. However, once she is able to relax around her housemates, she becomes more positive and is easily able to make friends. Despite her Slytherin affiliation, Amy is a brave and loyal friend. She is also a good liar, works calmly under pressure, and can think on her feet, improvising acceptance into Bonnevie and Warrington's group despite being only a first-year student. Though Amy is cynical about her family's bad reputation, and her affiliation with the Dark, she is remarkably cunning with her approach to others in those social circles, working to gather information both in school and in her family sphere. Magical Abilities & Skills Amy is considered average among her year mates. Behind the Scenes No casting description has been given for Amy. Canon Divergence Amy is an original character of the Prince of Slytherin universe. References Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Bloods